When He Remembered
by Kusco
Summary: The Jedi Civil over ended a year ago, Carth Onasi is about to be married. But all plans evaporate when Revan disappears with a week to go. Now the question on the mind of friend and foe is: Has the Dark Lord recovered his memories?


**When He Remembered**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reunion.**

"Thirty creds say he doesn't show."

"Of course he'll show. He said he'd come,"

"Fifty creds, he doesn't come."

"Why Captain Onasi are you actually trying to make a bet?" Sareth flashed to her fiancée a mischievous grin. "If I didn't know any better I'd suspect you were Jaq Rand, not the man I'm going to marry."

The smile Carth had used while placing his wager vanished. "_He's _not coming is he?"

Sareth shook her head, "You got me. Even if he was on the guest list I'd have no idea where to send the invitation."

Carth nodded and his smile returned as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Another ship landed in the New Paxus Spaceport. They both peered at the newly landed vessel but it looked to be a garbage freighter. No one they were expecting on that one.

"I thought these kind of delays only happened at big spaceports," Sareth sighed. "Like Coruscant, or Corellia."

"This is a big spaceport," Carth said.

"I know," Sareth shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm used to it or that I like it."

The woman peered up at the number of transports exiting or entering Deralia's atmosphere. It was amazing what a year could do to a planet. A year since the destruction of the Star Forge, almost two since most of Paxus, Deralia's capital city had been bombed by Darth Revan. With the end of what pundits and historians now called the "Jedi Civil War" Deralia had been transformed from a sleepy out of the way planet, struggling to recover, to a crossroad of hyperspace routes that led to other planets recovering from the war. The mid-sized spaceport had been reconstructed to almost the match of any in the Galactic Core.

"Hey there," Carth nudged her elbow. "I think I see one of ours."

"Where?" Sareth scanned the sky.

"Behind you," Carth smirked.

Sareth whirled around to see Garren her Godfather standing behind her with his hand stuffed in his pockets. He'd come to the spaceport with them but had left to "stretch his legs".

Carth only grinned wider when Sareth fired a glare at him. Garren stepped between them with a low throaty laugh.

"Watch yourself Onasi," he said. "I've gone through too much to see that Sareth gets married and I'm not going to see it ruined by her killing you a week before the wedding day!"

Carth cocked a brow, "So it's alright if she kills me the day after?"

"Not unless she's got a grandchild for me by then. So you've got a good nine months left to live."

"Shut up Garren." Sareth snapped.

"Oh looks like I hit a ner–"

"No Garren, I said shut up because I see one of our ships landing."

"The _Hawk_?" Now Carth scanned the horizon. "W…Wait you're okay with nine months?"

Sareth just smiled and pointed at the approaching ship nearing their landing pad. Carth had used his considerable clout to acquisition the space ports largest docking bay, ninety-four, for their closest guests. Now a transport ship with wookiee markings circled in for a landing.

The ship hovered just over one of the landing pads for a moment as the landing gear extended. Then without warning it smashed down onto the pad sending a thunderous echo down the halls.

"That's like your landing on Rakata Prime," Garren mused in Carth's direction.

"Cute."

The transport doors clunked open and a harsh roar issued from the ship, followed by a curse in Huttese.

"I _did_ deploy the landing gear Big Z!" Mission yelled as her feet became visible, and then the rest of her. "It's not my fault they were so slow!"

Zalbaar ducked under the opening and growled something at the young twi'lek. Mission didn't respond as she spotted the trio and bolted at them with a squeal. She almost took Carth down when she hugged him. Garren and Sareth laughed as Mission hugged them each in turn. By then Zalbaar had collected Carth in his arms and dangled him like a child in a big wookiee hug.

"Look at you Mission!" Sareth said giving the twi'lek another once over. "You're looking more grown up every time I see you!"

Mission's brows furrowed, but before she could snap back with a jibe Garren cut her off. "Now don't start kid. She was complimenting you."

"Oh…yeah…I knew that," Mission said.

"Sareth's right though," Carth said, finally back on the ground. "You're going to turn heads at the wedding."

A couple patches of red mingled with Mission's blue cheeks. Zalbaar chuckled and squeezed Mission's shoulder. A short silence followed as the old companions drank each other in. Garren broke the silence first.

"So how is it going on Kashyyyk?" he scratched Zalbaar on the neck. "You keeping her out of trouble?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started!" Mission moaned. "Zalbaar the all powerful Chief won't let me go anywhere without an escort!"

Zalbaar growled a series of words and Mission threw her hands in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't _intentionally_ trying to set your hut on fire!?"

Mission harrumphed and Zalbaar did the same in a much deeper growl. Sareth and Carth exchanged smiles. Just having these two struck enough chords to bring back fond memories of days passed in the _Ebon Hawk_. A shadow fell over the small group and they looked up to see a crimson ship landing besides the wookiee transport.

"That's a Jedi vessel," Sareth stated. "Three guesses who's on _that_ one."

"A bunch of people I don't really care for," Carth said. "About two that I do."

"They're not that bad," Sareth said. "In fact you're only about seven days from marrying one of them."

"I just don't think I'll forget Vrook's face when you announced it," Mission piped up.

"I heard that only an hour before they were discussing the possibility of giving you a padawan or even putting you on the Council," Garren added.

Sareth rolled her eyes, "That's just hearsay. More than likely they were discussing how best to kick me out of the Order. Now enough about this the ships landed."

The loading ramp doors opened and a line of Jedi filed out single file, their robes dragging on the ground. Master Vrook led the front and was followed closely by Zhar, then Atris, and Kavar, finally behind him stepped Master Vash.

"Um…" Carth said. "I'm only seeing one person in that group that we invited. And in fact I'm seeing a few that none of us want to see?"

"I thought you said everything with the Jedi was settled," Garren leaned to Sareth.

"So did I,"

"What is this? A wedding march or a funeral procession?" Mission crossed her arms.

The Jedi gathered in front of the small group, the Jedi bowed and as senior member present, Master Vrook stepped forward. He locked eyes with Sareth for a moment before addressing everyone.

"The Jedi Council brings greetings and counsel on this occasion Jedi Carn," he said evenly. "Furthermore Master Vandar wishes me to express his personal regrets that he could not attend your wedding."

"One of the few we wouldn't have minded having along," Carth muttered under his breath, Sareth fired him a warning look. The she turned from him and bowed herself.

"Masters of the Jedi Council, you're most welcome here," she smiled with all the grace she'd acquired during her years of service in the Galactic Senate. "Though I must confess that there are more Council members here than I expected." Sareth directed her eyes to Vash, the only one that had been invited. "If I may ask, where are Jedi Juhani and Bindo?"

Vash's brow furrowed as did Vrook's. The Masters glanced around as if expecting the mentioned knights to be in their midst. Kavar scratched his head and a smile crossed Vash's features.

"I don't understand," Zhar muttered. "They were on the ship…"

All eyes went to the loading ramp, Jolee and Juhani stood there quietly. Juhani appeared confused and Jolee smiled. Mission broke through the ranks of Jedi Masters to get to them. Even before she reached them the pair began descending the ramp.

"I apologize," Juhani said before Mission reached her. "Jolee insisted that we stay on board a little longer as a…joke."

"Your sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired old buddy," Garren smirked.

"If you'd seen everyone's faces then you'd disagree," Jolee shot back. He and Juhani moved past the Jedi Council and met up with their friends. Hugs were exchanged all around and Zalbaar took to speaking with Jolee as soon as the aged Jedi reached him. Sareth turned to the masters.

"We have air taxi's waiting," she said. "They can take you to whatever hotel you're staying at."

"One on the Southern continent I hope," Carth whispered, Sareth elbowed his ribs. The Jedi Masters filed out and Vash kept eye contact with Sareth the entire way. There would be much to say later. The moment they left Carth looked to Jolee.

"What are they all doing here?" he asked. "I thought that business was settled with the Jedi, if they're here to stop the wedding…"

"Easy kid," Jolee raised his palms. "If they were going to disrupt your nuptials they'd do it in an entirely more pompous way. They're here because of security."

"Security?"

"Yeah," Jolee nodded and place an elbow on both of their shoulders. "Have either of you even _read_ your guest list? It's like a who's who of the Jedi Civil War. Any lingering Sith that wants revenge for last years defeat is going to be looking for a chance to blow that wedding clear to Nal Huttta."

"Which is why we've kept it a secret," Garren said.

"And how long will it _stay_ secret?" Jolee retorted. "I wouldn't be surprised to find a mob of reporters outside of the building when we leave."

"Regardless of their intentions," Juhani broke in. "The Jedi Council are here and their added presence will deter any…unwelcome guests."

"They're un–" Carth started but halted when Sareth glared at them again. "So how's the Order treating you these days you two?"

Juhani opened her mouth to answer but her eyes went upward and she smiled instead before announcing, "I see the _Ebon Hawk_!"

All eyes went up to confirm Juhani's claim. Sure enough the freighter they'd once called their, base, home, and refuge was coming in for a landing. The excitement generated between them might have powered a hyperdrive core. Their past experience had forged them into a family but it never seemed complete without the _Ebon Hawk_ and her captain.

Even as the ship lowered down with it's landing gear extended Sareth turned to Carth. "I'm about to win our little bet!"

Carth raised a brow, "I never heard you actually accept the offer."

"You're not weaseling your way out of it flyboy."

"You haven't won yet."

"Oh please the _Hawk_ is here I've as good as won."

"That doesn't mean anything."

The freighter touched down and they could vaguely make out a pair of figures in the cockpit.

"When was the last time we were all together?" Juhani asked, partially to herself.

"On Kataar," Mission answered. "Six months ago."

"And on Coruscant for Admiral Dodona's funeral." Sareth added solemnly.

"No," Jolee shook his head. "Canderous wasn't there."

"Just like he won't be here today," Carth said. "Sareth and I have made a little wager. I don't think he'll show."

"Sorry to disappoint you Rookie," A gravely voice issued from the air behind them. Carth whirled around, drawing his blaster even as Canderous de-cloaked. Mission jumped and Juhani scowled, but before anyone else could react Canderous latched his hands onto Sareth's shoulders, lifted her in the air and spun her around before bringing her down and planting a kiss on her mouth.

"That's how mandalorians say hello," he grinned mischievously behind a newly grown beard.

Sareth's lip curled, "And if you don't let me go now I'll show you how Deralian's say goodbye."

"Is that a promise?"

The only thing that saved Canderous from needing emergency surgery in the next moment was the sound of the _Ebon Hawk's_ loading ramp opening. Canderous set Sareth down and placed his hands on his hips while waiting for the ship to open. Sareth moved back to Carth.

"You owe me fifty credits! He's here now!" she snapped as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Um…sure thing honey. Maybe I'll borrow them off of Revan." Carth shrugged. "I'll bet he's still into swoop racing."

"He doesn't like to be called Revan," Garren reminded him. "Not after Kataar."

Sareth shook his head, "I wish he would tell us what happened to him there."

"With any luck he's confided in Bastila now," Carth said.

A trio of shadows appeared at the loading ramp and the group prepared to greet the object of their discussion. Mission even leaned forward, like a cat ready to pounce. Revan likely wouldn't remain on his feet once she tackled him.

Then the _Ebon Hawk's_ passengers came into view. Two droids and a woman. To be precise Bastila Shan, T3-M4 and HK-47. For a moment Sareth suspected that Revan was playing a trick as Jolee had. But a simple look to Bastila's face was all it took to dispel that thought. Sareth scanned the ship with the Force for good measure. Revan wasn't aboard.

Bastila forced a smile when she saw them, a smile that actually grew to be genuine when Mission and Juhani rushed forward to greet her. Carth kept glancing back to the _Hawk_ as if he hoped that Revan would appear. Jolee and Zalbaar moved forward to hug Bastila as the others had. But the embraces were light almost as though Bastila was a fragile piece of glass that could shatter at any moment.

Sareth started toward the Jedi woman but Canderous' voice boomed over everyone. "So where is he?" all of them glared at the Mandalorian. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Where is Revan?"

"Rev…Jarod is...well he couldn't come," She muttered. "But he said he'd be here for the wedding."

"Statement: The master said no such thing!" HK-47 chimed up. "You haven't seen him in two weeks."

Sareth swore she saw Bastila's hand stray toward her lightsaber as she glowered at the droid. HK took a step back, his head shifting back and forth from one person to another.

"Retraction: Then again I have not been with you and the Master every moment."

Bastila sighed and peered up at Sareth and Carth, "I'm afraid there's no sense in lying about it now. Jarod disappeared almost two weeks ago. I've heard nothing from him since. But I know he would never miss this occasion."

T3 bumped up against Bastila's shin chirping loudly. Jolee scratched his head. "Does anybody speak trash compactor? I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty."

"Translation: The Trash Compactor is saying that he has a message recorded by the Master prior to his departure."

"What?!" Bastila leaned down to the droid and grabbed either side of his head. "When were you going to tell me he left a message? When!?"

Bastila started shaking T3 and the droid beeped frantically until Zalbaar pulled her away. The Jedi woman crossed her arms and stared at HK. "Well are you going to translate or not?"

"Explanation: I was waiting to see if you might decapitate the T3 unit."

"Translate!"

"I…er…Translation: The message was addressed to meatbag Sareth Carn and meatbag Carth Onasi."

Bastila sighed and looked to Sareth and Carth. T3 scooted closer to Bastila and gave a sympathetic coo. Carth leaned down and placed hand on the droids head.

"Let's see it T3,"

The droids holo-projector blinked on and cast a life sized image of Revan. Sareth noted that his hair was almost as long as he'd kept it back when he was a Sith Lord, but even more telling were the bag under his eyes. Bastila showed similar marks of fatigue. Whatever was affecting Revan so much took its toll on both of them.

"Carth and Sareth," he said. "I know you were expecting me with Bastila, but I'm afraid that something's come up." He gazed off to the left for the moment and took a breath before looking back to the holo-projector. "I'd like to promise that I'll at least be there for your wedding, but I can't guarantee that." Again his attention was drawn off to his left. "I…really am sorry…for everything. Carth I'm sorry about Telos…I promise I'll make it right. And Sareth, I …I'm just sorry."

Revan leaned over to switch off the projector and for just a moment he peered over his shoulder, giving the impression he was looking at Bastila. Lines creased in his forehead and his brows turned up. Bastila's hands shook as the hologram disappeared. Garren placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't we all go home," he said. "Spaceports are terrible for reunions anyway."


End file.
